Data storage systems commonly have a recording head that includes a read transducer that reads information from a data storage medium and a write transducer that writes information to a data storage medium. Usually, the recording head is integrally mounted in a carrier or support referred to as a “slider.” In manufacturing such recording heads, a large number of sliders are fabricated from a single wafer having rows of heads deposited on the wafer surface using semiconductor-type process methods. In one process embodiment, after the deposition of the heads is complete, slicing, grinding and lapping operations are typically carried out to produce individual sliders from the wafer.